Adamantowa Wieża
Adamantowa Wieża znana także jako Wieża Direnni, Wieża Balfiery , Wieża ZeroThe Tower of Adamant – Hrerm House-builder, Bard's College, Solitude i Ada-MantiaAurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree – Beredalmo the Signifier – mieszcząca się na wyspie Balfiera w Zatoce Iliac konstrukcja wykonana z Adamantu. Wygląd Forteca którą da się obserwować w jej miejscu nie ma nic wspólnego z samą Wieżą, znajduje się ona za to wewnątrz fortyfikacji. Jest ona niemożliwie gładkim metalicznym cylindrem, wąskim na tyle by na jej szczycie zmieściły się raptem cztery osobyThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wnętrze i podziemia wieży z racji niemożności się do niej dostania są niezbadane. Mówi się, że ponoć wieża sięga tak daleko wgłąb jak pnie się w górę. Konstrukcja wedle wszystkich pomiarów jest określona jako fizycznie niemożliwa. Wspomniane zabudowanie wokół wieży jest wynikiem wielokrotnego jej przebudowania przez altmerski ród Direnni, jego wygląd jest przekazany w tradycji ustnej czasem jako podobny samej wieży z dodatkiem meretycznej architekturyThe Elder Scrolls Online, a czasem jako surowy szary prostopadłościenny blok, z widocznym przystosowaniem do oblężeń. Historia Za pomocą technik wróżb i gusełoryg. "Divination and Sorcery" oszacowano datę powstania cylindra na przynajmniej przed ME 2500 czyniąc ją najstarszą znaną budowlą w Tamriel. Fortyfikacja stworzona przez ród Direnni służyła im przez wieki panowania Hegemonii Direnni. Przez ten czas pełniła funkcję fortecy, więzienia, a nawet pałacu. Dzisiaj zwykle mieszkający w pałacu Kasztelan Balfiery, władca wyspy, tradycyjnie nosi miano Komendanta Wieży Direnni (lub Balfiery), i każdy kolejny należy do ostatniego rodu Wysokich Elfów w Wysokiej Skale. Jakiś czas przed 3E 405, matka Lysandusa, Nulfaga, rzuciła klątwę na Wieżę Direnni, by złapać Medorę Direnni. Po zdjęciu jej przez Bohatera z Daggerfall w 3E 405, bohater ocalił Medorę i przywrócił Wieżę Direnni do pierwotnego stanu. Znaczenie religijne Oficjalnie uznaje się że wieża-cylinder została stworzona przez Aedry, Magnusa i LorkhanaCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene by przeprowadzić weń zgromadzenie dotyczące stabilizacji Mundus, spowodowane faktem że Magnus pragnął porzucić jego projekt. W wyniku debaty większość (razem z Magnusem) zdecydowała się opuścić świat materialny, część poświęciła się przekształcając się w istoty śmiertelne. Lorkhan został skazany za swe oszustwo na odseparowanie serca od ciała, a serce jeszcze bijące zostało wystrzelone przez Trinimaca na powierzchnie NirnMonomit. Inne podania mówią że dokonał tego sam Auri-El. Aedry wraz z ucieczką Magnusa, którego magia wprowadzała chaos do kosmosu, usystematyzowały wszelkie prawidła nim rządzące: fizyczność, czas, duchowość i magię. Stworzona przez nich wieża miejsce Zjazduoryg. "Convention" pozostała nienaruszona przez wieki . Znaczenie dla struktury świata Wieża Zero jest nazywana pierwszą z Wież, które trzymają swą mocą Mundus tak by nie rozpłynął się w Otchłani s. 92. Wszystkie pozostałe wieże są wzorowane w swej strukturze metafizycznej na tej pierwszej. Jej kamień dający wieży swą moc nazywany jest Kamieniem Zero jest on postrzegany jako nienaruszalny i bierny na wszystko. Trzymany jest w Skarbcu Fundamentowymoryg. "Foundation Vault", do którego każdy członek rodu Direnni przynajmniej raz w swym życiu pielgrzymuje i bezskutecznie próbuje pojąć naturę wieży i kamieniaOnce – Beredalmo the Signifier. Przypisy Zobacz też * Direnni Tower en:Direnni Tower es:Torre Direnni fr:Tour Direnni ru:Адамантиновая башня uk:Вежа Діренні Kategoria:Wieże